


I'm Just Your Problem/You're Your Own Problem (Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe One-Shot)

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: This is a little CSI: Miami one shot I put together for my OTP. I'm using my favorite Adventure Time song/parody for this. Since I have to spend so much time on this, I won't be able to update my scenarios today. I'm sorry about that but got this idea and I want to do something with it while I still have it. Please don't be too mad at me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

La da da da da  
I'm gonna bury you in the ground  
La da da da da  
I'm gonna bury you with my sound  
I'm gonna drink the red  
From your pretty pink face  
I'm gonna-

"I'm going to prove to you that you're not as great as you think you are, Wolfe." Eric said with a pointed glare at the younger male. Ryan stood there, looking at Eric in confusion and annoyance. What was wrong with him? Ryan shook his head. "Eric, I don't think I'm better than you!" "Then stop acting like you are!" Ryan scoffed. "You know what? You are an idiot, Eric Delko."

Are you done yet?  
Cause I'm tired of feeling guilty for this!  
Is that what people really think about me?  
That I'm a god, above all of you?

Ryan shook his head. "You honestly think that I believe I'm better than you? Why would I think that? I know I'm not, Eric!" Eric glowered at him. "Oh please. Stop acting like you're the victim here!" "Why are you acting this way? Where is all of this coming from, Eric?" The older male laughed, a bitter sound. "Now you're pretending that you don't know why I'm pissed off. This is what makes me mad."

Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect  
Like all your little loyal subjects do

Eric chuckled mirthlessly. "You just walk around like you own the place. What gives you that right? Honestly, I don't get it, Ryan." Ryan reached out to him and he recoiled from his touch. "I can't help you if you won't let me!" "I don't need your damn help!" He spat. An almost hurt look was on Ryan's face.

Sorry, if I seem malicious  
But I can sympathize with you.  
I know that it hurts when you're lonely  
But I can't take that burden from you!  
So...

Ryan was on the verge of tears. "I understand now why you're upset. It's because of Speed, isn't it? I didn't know him but, I know that he wouldn't want you to suffer like this. He loved you and he wouldn't want this for you." Eric was almost in tears too. "Don't you DARE say his name! You don't have the right." Ryan reached out to Eric once more. "Eric please, help me understand. Let me help you."

I'm just your problem  
Well, you're YOUR own problem  
It's like I'm not even a person am I?  
I'm just your problem

Eric let Ryan touch him this time. The tears were freely falling, and so were Ryan's. "Don't you see it?" Ryan asked. "See what?" "It all goes back to Speed. You think I'm trying to take his place. I'm not. I just want to fit in. I just want to belong. I try so hard to impress all of you. But, sometimes...I take it too far."

I/Now  
You wear this defensive attitude  
I shouldn't have to prove anything to you  
I'm sorry that I exist  
I forgot what landed me on your black list  
Well, I will always be here  
But it's not my battle to save you from you

Ryan stared at his hands as more tears fell. "Sometimes?" Eric said. "I just...I don't know Eric. But you taking it out on me isn't helping!" "I'm sorry, Ryan. Okay? I didn't...." "Just stop, alright? You're always so defensive. You have your armor and I have mine. I was foolish to think I could help you. I really was."

So/But  
Why do I want to?/Yes I still want to  
Why do I want to?/Oh, I still want to  
I don't have a clue/But I must stand and watch  
(I'm asking you/We will survive!)

Eric sighed. "I didn't ask you to fight my battles for me, Ryan!" "I know you didn't. Excuse me if I want to help!" Both men were yelling and their bodies were trembling. Ryan looked away from Eric. "Just...forget it. I still want to save you but clearly you don't want to be saved." "Yes I do! I do still want someone to be there for me! I don't know why...but I need someone..I need you, Ryan."

Why do I want to?/But I still want to  
I guess (I guess) that's why  
I wanna bury you in the ground  
Because I care! 

Ryan looked back at him now. "Now you're saying you do need me? Which is it?" "I need you." He shook his head. "That was all you had to say. We didn't have to do any of this. You should of just said that you needed me. I would of been there for you, on any moment of any given day."

It's why you wanna bury me with your sound  
I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I don't know what else to say  
And I promise you, you  
Could never push me away

Eric let out a shaky breath. "I know and I'm sorry. I never said it but, I'm really really sorry. I haven't loved anyone the way I loved Speed. At least I didn't think I did. Then, you came along and I lost my damn mind. I wanted so bad to convince myself that it wasn't love that I did everything to hide it. Even if it meant pushing you away." "You didn't push me away. I'm right here. I'm right here." Ryan said, hugging Eric.

Cause/And I  
Cannot wait for when you say  
I'm just your problem  
When you say

Ryan froze for a moment when Eric hugged back. Then, he relaxed. "I'm just going to be a burden, Ryan." "No, you won't. I wouldn't be helping you if I didn't care. I wouldn't be helping you if I didn't love you." "You love me...?" "Don't you love me?" "Why do you think I'm acting like this?" He opened his mouth to make a retort when Eric kissed him. He kissed back, blushing slightly. After a few minutes, they pulled back. "You're not going to abandon me are you?" Eric asked. Ryan shook his head. "I could never leave you. Scout's honor." That made the older man laugh. "Dork." Ryan's retort was to kiss him once more. Eric gladly kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. <3


End file.
